


Physical Therapy

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominate bottom, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin decides to help Sousuke with his physical therapy. Things just get physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Therapy

It had been six weeks since Rin had made Sousuke promise to get his shoulder healed so they could swim together. Two months since Rin and Sousuke had boarded a plane to Australia together and moved into a one bedroom apartment together. Rin had started his Olympic training while Sousuke secretly took training classes for swim coaching. It's not that Sousuke didn't want Rin to know that he was planning to bacome a coach it was just that he didn't want to let Rin down by telling him that he was giving up on competitive swimming.

Sousuke had just settled down at home and began preparing his equipment for his physical therapy routine. He set up a line of things starting with his rubber bands (remember to start with the yellow because it has less resistance than the red, is what his therapist had told him) and ended with his dumbells. He cracked his neck, sighed and reached for his band when the front door flew open. "Hey, Sousuke! I'm home! You hungry? I got some take out!"

Sousuke walked out of the bedroom and found Rin bending over and leaning into the fridge looking for _something_. Sousuke couldn't help but to lean against the doorframe and admire his boyfriend's ass. Yes, ever since Sousuke and Rin moved to Australia they had been dating. Sousuke had confessed to Rin that he had loved him ever since they were twelve years old. He had fallen in love with his enthusiasm and the fact that Rin only wanted to swim as a part of a team.

When Rin looked shocked and asked him why he treated him so coldly Sousuke flushed and explained, "Well, you know, I guess I just, well, you know how some boys pulled the hair of the girls they liked? Well I guess that's kind of like me. I liked you so I was rude. I'm sorry." Rin laughed and pushed him, he then stated that he liked him too and that was why he wanted to swim with him in the first place.

Sousuke thought back to that moment and smiled, it was funny how something that happened only about a month and a half ago seemed so far away. He then thought back to the steamy (if not awkward) first time that followed. Neither had even had sex with a girl nevermind another man. Rin then shared the embarassing story of being caught by his host mother, Lori, masturbating when he was thirteen. When Sousuke asked if he used any visuals Rin flushed and looked away. "I was looking at the picture of you after our last swim meet." That statement left Sousuke just as embarassed as Rin.

"Yo! Do you know if we have any beer?" Rin's voice brought Sousuke back to the present. Rin was now standing at the fridge facing Sousuke, arms crossed.

Sousuke smiled adoringly at his boyfriend. "You know I don't drink so I don't buy any alcohol, Rin." Rin huffed.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You're such a goody two shoes, you know that?" Sousuke walked up to Rin and wrapped his arms around him. Sousuke nuzzled the side of Rin's neck placing soft kisses there.

"Mmhmm. I _am_ good. At _everything_." He emphasized his point by licking then nipping the area he was kissing. Rin shuddered. Sousuke chuckled knowing just how much he was affecting Rin.

Rin pulled out of Sousuke's grasp. "Nuh-uh. I _know_ this is the time you usually work on your physical therapy and you're not getting off of your schedule." Rin stomped off to the bedroom. Sousuke smirked, that was just where he wanted him... Sousuke followed Rin. Rin picked up the band and held it out to Sousuke. "Okay, now we're going to start with your stretching exercises." Sousuke smirked as he took the band. "What the hell are you laughing about?"

Sousuke took the band from Rin. He then proceeded to grab Rin's wrists in one hand and wrap the band around them with the other hand, he tied it tight enough to keep Rin's wrists together but loose enough to not cut off circulation. "What the hell, Sousuke!" Rin tried pulling his wrists apart, the elastic of the band gave way a little bit but his arms were now effectively trapped behind his back. "This isn't funny Sousuke, untie me!"

"But if I untie you, you won't agree to what _I_ want to do and will insist I continue my therapy, right?" Rin huffed but couldn't disagree. "Good. Now will you be a good boy and listen to me?" Rin scoffed. "Hmmm. That's not the answer I want." Sousuke slid his hand up Rin's shirt, barely grazing his nipple. Rin jolted. Sousuke lightly pinched which made Rin squirm. He finally finished by rolling it with the pad of his thumb. Rin whined and his hips began to twitch.

"Sousuke, please..."

"Much better." Sousuke smiled and palmed Rin's half formed erection through his pants. "We need to get these off though, they're in the way." Sousuke sunk to his knees in front of Rin and undid the button of his jeans. Next he grasped the pull of the zipper with his teeth and pulled down. Rin was already three quarters hard and panting from the erotic view in front of him. Sousuke pulled Rin's pants down to his ankles and helped him step out of them one foot at a time.

Sousuke nuzzled Rin's cock through the fabric of his boxer-briefs, mouthing at it every now and then. Rin was now starting to drip precum from his achingly hard dick. Sousuke pulled Rin's underwear down letting the throbbing erection spring forward and tap against Sousuke's cheek leaving a slimy clear trail from the bottom of his eye to the corner of his mouth. Sousuke's tongue peeked out and swiped up what it could reach from the corner of his mouth. "Mmmm." Sousuke sounded like it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

Rin moaned, he couldn't help it, his boyfriend was just so sexy. Sousuke got up off the floor and headed to the dresser. "Nooo! Sousuke get back here!" Rin whined.

"One sec babe, I'm just getting the lube. I wanna go all the way tonight." Rin groaned. He knew there was no way that Soysuke would do his physical therapy now. Sousuke returned with the three quarters empty bottle. He sank back down to his knees, this time behind Rin. He parted Rin's ass cheeks with both his hands and licked a long line from his perenium up to the base of his spine. Rin shuddered hard. Sousuke then began licking furiously at Rin's hole gently prodding it every now and then. Rin squirmed and pulled against the elastic holding his wrists out of reflex. Sousuke chose that moment to plunge his tongue inside.

Rin let out the loudest groan and froze. He wasn't really worried about the neighbors hearing because they could go fuck themselves, no, what worried Rin was the fact that his groan right now sounded like a fucking porn star. "Oh god, Rin, that was so hot! Mmmmm." Sousuke moaned. He then proceeded to eat Rin out with even more enthusiasm. Rin whimpered clenching and releasing his fingers. Sousuke left a small kiss to Rin's hole before pulling away. He coated his fingers with lube generously before slipping his index finger inside. Rin shivered as Sousuke added the index finger of his other hand and gently pried him apart.

Sousuke was proud of how loose Rin was, proof of just how much sex they've had which in Sousuke's eyes reflected just how much they loved each other. Sousuke used his fingers to massage both the inside and outside of Rin's entrance while placing light kisses around the base of his spine all the way down to his cheeks. Rin loved when Sousuke prepped him but enough was enough. "Please Sousuke. More." 

"Then get on the bed, okay?" Rin got on the bed and shuffled around until he could adjust his arms behind him into a comfortable position. Most people would think that Rin would like kinky sex with various positions but Rin was pretty vanilla. He favored the missionary position and was grateful Sousuke never laughed at him for not wanting to try anything else. Sousuke crawled on top of Rin and leaned down to kiss him. Half way though he stopped. "Do you want me to kiss you even though my mouth's been on your ass?" Rin nodded. "Just a peck or is tongue okay? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

"Shut up and kiss me!" Rin arched his head towards Sousuke's, mashing their lips together and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Sousuke was taken off guard and moaned deep in his throat. Rin loved how his boyfriend looked so big and muscular, the way he looked at Rin so hungrily, but deep down he knew Sousuke was a big softie who would _never_ do anything that made Rin uncomfortable or afraid. They let their tongues twirl and slide against each other before Sousuke reached around Rin's back and undid the knot of the elastic band on his wrists. The band was thrown carelessly to the floor while Rin rubbed his slightly red and numb wrists. Sousuke placed light kisses all around the affected area.

"I'm so sorry, babe. You should have told me if it hurt." He licked Rin's wrists then rubbed them until Rin told him he was fine.

"Don't worry about it. It's not that it hurt or anything, my wrists just got a little numb." Sousuke looked unconvinced but nodded anyway. Rin was stripped of his shirt and when he raised a brow Sousuke got off the bed and stripped slowly for Rin making a show out of it. Sousuke licked his lips at Rin and slowly crawled back over him, cocks brushing when their hips slid together. Sousuke squirted a little more lube to his fingers and brought them back to Rin's entrance to double check his readiness. When Sousuke deemed him ready he positioned his head to Rin's opening.

"Ready?" Rin nodded. He arched his back while his eyes fluttered shut, trying to not only accomodate Sousuke's large size but also get used to the almost cramping feeling in his lower regions. It took Rin a few minutes to adjust but Sousuke was finally in to the hilt. Rin gasped as Sousuke pulled back then thrust forward. Sousuke only completed this motion about five times before Rin felt him twitch. Rin's eyes flew open to find Sousuke trying to hide the grimace on his face.

"Sousuke?"

"It's nothing." Rin noticed that Sousuke hadn't stopped grimacing, that's when he realized what the problem was, Sousuke's shoulder.

"Sousuke, stop. Your shoulder hurts, right? We should stop."

"No!" Sousuke growled. "My damn shoulder already stopped my swimming, it's not going to stop this." Sousuke's eyes were filling with tears. Rin stroked his hair and the two stayed that way until Rin announced,

"Sousuke, I think I have an idea. Pull out for a minute." Sousuke looked pained but complied. "Lay back on the bed." Sousuke looked puzzled but did as he was told. Rin scrambled on top of him and poised his hips over Sousuke's.

"Rin? Are you gonna ri-" Rin clamped his hands over Sousuke's mouth.

"Sh-shut up! This will be easier on you, okay?" Rin blushed heavily. Sousuke nodded and opted out of saying any more in fear of upsetting or embarassing his boyfriend more. Rin reached around and held Sousuke's cock with one hand and held his ass cheeks open with the other. He positioned himself over Sousuke and slowly lowered his hips. Sousuke gasped at the sensation while Rin whimpered. It was so tight, he felt twice as full in this position as he did with the earlier one.

"Rin, are you okay?" Sousuke's tender voice broke Rin's concentration. That's when Rin noticed there were tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, just feels fuller than usual. I'll get used to it."

"If you're in pain we should stop. I don't to hurt you I love you." Rin leaned down and wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck, wincing at the new angle.

"No, I'm fine just give me a minute." Sousuke nodded and stroked Rin's back with one hand and his hair with the other. Rin hid his face in Sousuke's neck and breathed deeply, his heady scent effectively distracting Rin from any discomfort. A few minutes later Rin sat back up, feeling well adjusted and ready to move. "Alright Sousuke get ready, I'm going to blow your mind!" Sousuke smirked.

"Really now? Heh! We'll see about that!" He slowly and sensually rolled his hips forward and up causing Rin to gasp. Sousuke had hit his prostate dead on.

"Ooohh! Oh god! Yes, Sousuke! Again, yes, do it again." Sousuke rolled his hips up again, this time Rin rolled his hips downward and the friction was amazing. Rin shivered and groaned. He was getting so into it he had begun to pick up the pace taking over their movements which Sousuke was grateful for, his shoulder was beginning to ache again. Rin slid up and down Sousuke's shaft, hips making a smalk circle on each downward stroke. Rin was a panting mess by now.

Sousuke reached his fingers out and gently grazed Rin's nipples. This caused Rin to moan and slam his hips down. Sousuke bit down on his lips stifling a moan of his own. Rin was moving frantically now a sheen of sweat breaking out on his skin. Sousuke tweaked Rin's nipples gently which sent Rin tumbling into Sousuke's chest, releasing a loud moan, clutching Sousuke's biceps and twitching hard. Sousuke felt a warm, sticky liquid pooling on his abdomen. 

"R-rin, did you just?"

"Hah, hah, sorry Sousuke. I came already." Sousuke's entire body tightened. Just the thought of Rin cumming from anal penetration alone was enough to bring him to his own orgasm.

"Ngh! R-Rin!" Rin felt his length twitching hard inside him while he filled him. Rin was a little disappointed that he couldn't really feel Sousuke's cum due to the fact that they had the relatively same internal tempature but he was satisfied enough knowing his boyfriend had orgasmed around the same time he had. Rin panted and laid his head on Sousuke's chest enjoying the sound of his heart thumping. Sousuke hummed and stroked Rin's entire body.

"Rin we should shower."

"Hmn. In a minute." Rin loved cuddling. He probably loved it even more than the sex itself. Usually Sousuke would haul him off to the tub by now but decided to indulge him. It wasn't wrong to spoil your boyfriend every now and then, right? Rin felt Sousuke soften completely so he shifted his hips slightly until Sousuke slipped out of him. "Nn." Both grimaced at the slimy feeling between them but said nothing as they lay in the silence just stroking and petting each other's body languidly.

"I can't swim competitively anymore." Sousuke broke the silence.

"What?" Rin sat up slightly. "But we were going to swim together. Your shoulder's gonna heal and we're gonna go to the Olympics together."

"Shhh. Calm down."

"But!" Sousuke pulled him back down into his arms holding him tightly and stroking his hair.

"I didn't want to tell you but the doctor said there's practically zero percent recovery rate for my shoulder so the only swimming I'll be able to do is recreational." Rib sobbed. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to the Olympics with you." Rin looked puzzled. Sousuke smirked. "I've been studying to be a coach. _Your_ coach. I hope to enter as an Olympic coach in the next few years and coach your team." Sousuke flushed then added in a whisper, "Plus I'd get to see you everyday that way." Rin sobbed louder.

"Stupid Sousuke! You're such a romantic!"

Sousuke scoffed. "Guess you're finally rubbing off on me, huh?" Rin laughed and held Sousuke closer. Rin was slightly saddened by the fact that he and Sousuke would never swim together in a relay again but couldn't deny the fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of seeing Sousuke, the man he loved, everyday. Hell, Sousuke was going to coach him! Rin was so elated he hadn't even realised he was beginning to fall asleep.

"We should really take shower now, it's getting gross..." Rin hummed but made no effort to get up. Sousuke chuckled but wrapped Rin into a tighter hug. They fell asleep like that, entangled in one another. 

_Four Years Later_

Rin had won another race and was returning home completely exhausted. He grabbed a beer out if the fridge smiling to himself. _Finally keeping beers in the fridge, thank god, he thought to himself_. A large shadow fell over him. "Congrats on winning another medal, Rin. Welcome home." Rin smiled, he would never get enough of that smooth low voice in his ear.

"I'm home. Now take me to our bedroom, Coach Yamazaki." 


End file.
